Love From
by Kim Kiky
Summary: "Kau Oh Sehun?" Sehun mengangguk "Mulai sekarang kau bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumahku" (HanHun)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love from...

Pairing : HanHun

Happy Reading ^^

Sehun hanyalah seorang siswi dengan kelebihan tinggi badan, bahkan tingginya bisa menyamai tinggi lelaki yang sering mendapat julukan tiang listrik di sekolahnya. berasal dari sebuah keluarga yang miskin tidak membuatnya minder dan menyerah untuk masuk sekolah meskipun sering mendapat bullyan dari siswa-siswi di sekolahnya. teman-temannya pun hanya itu-itu saja. seperti Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang mendapat julukan tiang listrik. Atau Byun Baekhyun, lelaki pecinta eyeliner.

Hanya dua orang itu saja yang mau berteman dengannya karena menerimanya apa adanya.

Hari itu masih terlalu pagi, orang tua Sehun baru pergi ke luar kota kemarin. Sehun sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah ketika sebuah mobil dengan seorang pria tampan keluar dari dalamnya mendekati rumahnya. Gadis tinggi itu sempat terpesona sejenak dengan ketampanan pria berjas yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Tapi setelah itu dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada angin apa seorang pria tampan dan kaya datang ke rumah kecilnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?" tanya Sehun seramah mungkin. Pria itu memperhatikan penampilan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, mungkin kaget karena Sehun memiliki tinggi yang melebihi dirinya. Ah, Sehun sudah biasa dengan yang seperti itu.

"Kau Oh Sehun?" Sehun mengangguk "Mulai sekarang kau bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumahku"

"APA?" Sehun membulatkan matanya, tiba-tiba emosi menguasainya. Pria itu datang-datang menanyai namanya dan langsung menjadikannya sebagai pembantu.

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan?" pria itu melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Cih, persetan dengan wajah tampannya yang memiliki mata rusa yang menggemaskan itu, batin Sehun. Masih sempat saja.

"Maaf tuan, yang namanya Oh Sehun bukan hanya aku di Korea, masih banyak Oh Sehun-Oh Sehun lain di kota ini ataupun di seluruh Korea. Permisi, karena aku akan terlambat sekolah jika meladenimu" Sehun meraih sepedanya dan mulai mengayuhnya menjauhi pria-tampan-tapi-gila yang merusak paginya itu.

Jika saja Sehun mengebut dengan sepedanya seperti biasa, mungkin saja dia sudah terlempar dari sepedanya karena kini mobil pria-tampan-tapi-gila itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Kurasa kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, kau salah orang tuan"

"Nona Oh Sehun, baca ini" pria itu memberikan Sehun secarik kertas. Di dalamnya berisi surat perjanjian yang menyatakan bahwa orang tuanya akan mempekerjakan Sehun sebagai pembantu jika tidak bisa melunasi hutangnya sampai tanggal 29 April 2014. Itu berarti sekarang, jerit Sehun dalam hati. Di bawahnya juga di bubuhi tanda tangan kedua orang tuanya, dan perjanjian itu di tandatangani orang tuanya dalam keadaan yang sesadar-sadarnya.

Sialnya, Sehun baru ingat bahwa ibunya kemarin sudah memperingatinya sebelum pergi ke luar kota bersama ayahnya.

"_Jika kau bertemu dengan seorang pria yang memiliki mata seperti rusa, akan lebih baik jika kau langsung menghindarinya sejauh mungkin"_

Itu terdengar seperti peringatan yang diberikan oleh ibunya secara tidak langsung padanya. Waktu itu Sehun meremehkan tentang adanya pria yang memiliki mata seperti rusa. Mana ada pria yang memiliki mata seperti hewan, menurutnya. Tapi, setelah melihat mata pria yang ada di hadapannya itu Sehun merutuki ingatannya karena tidak langsung mengingat kata-kata ibunya itu. Lagipula, jika saja sejak awal pria di hadapannya itu tidak memakai kacamata mungkin Sehun sudah menghindarinya ketika melihatnya. Itupun jika dia sudah mengingat peringatan tidak langsung dari ibunya itu.

"Jadi.. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku harus sekolah" suara Sehun terdengar lirih, lebih seperti bisikan. Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

"Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa pergi ke apartemenku sepulang sekolah" pria itupun pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan mobilnya.

Xi Luhan. namanya terdengar tidak seperti nama orang korea. Atau mungkin dia memang bukan dari korea dan bahkan dari bumi, mengingat Xi Luhan itu memiliki mata seperti rusa. Khayalan yang bodoh.

Akhirnya Sehun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolahnya.

Di sekolah Sehun tampak tidak bersemangat. Di bully, gadis itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Di tertawai, gadis itupun tetap memasang wajah datar. Mereka jadi tidak nafsu membully Sehun, karena wajah datarnya itu terlihat lebih mengerikan dari ekspresi-ekspresi wajah Sehun ketika mereka membullynya. Takut.

Jika biasanya Sehun akan bersemangat jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mentraktirnya BubbleTea, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Kedua temannya pun bingung melihat sikap Sehun hari ini.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih Hun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sedang PMS?" sambung Baekhyun yang terdengar berusaha bercanda. Tapi Sehun tidak memberikan respon yang berarti.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya berpesan jika aku sudah tidak ada nanti kalian harus segera mencari pacar karena aku sudah tidak bisa mengomeli kalian yang ingin membolos itu" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendadak memasang waja murung mereka.

"Kau tidak sakit kan? memangnya kau mau kemana?" kedua temannya itu terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan Sehun sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya akan... pergi bekerja. Hufft.. karena orang tuaku memiliki banyak hutang pada seseorang"

"Oh"

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

"Bibi Jung, aku pesan Jajangmyeon 1 porsi besar" teriak Baekhyun

"Aku juga, aku pesan jajangmyeon porsi jumbo 2 mangkok" teriak Chanyeol tak kalah keras.

Oh. Begitu. yang namanya teman? Sehun melengos, memilih kembali ke kelasnya yang selalu seperti neraka itu.

.

.

.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Di depannya, kamar apartemen bernomo 420. Milik seorang pria bernama Xi Luhan.

Dengan perlahan gadis tinggi itu meraih bel dan memencetnya. Tak lama kemudian pemilik apartemen itupun membuka pintunya.

"Masuklah"

Apartemen milik Luhan terlihat sangat rapi. Jauh dari kata kotor dan berantakan.

"Jadi kenapa aku harus kemari?"

"Kau akan tinggal bersamaku karena kau bekerja untukku"

"APA? Tidak, tidak.. Tuan, aku masih punya rumah dan aku bisa kemari jika kau membutuhkan tenagaku untuk bekerja"

Luhan menggeleng "Kau tidak punya rumah.." Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, jelas-jelas dia masih punya rumah. Atau jangan-jangan... "..kau tidak membaca perjanjian tadi dengan lengkap ya? di dalamnyakan bukan hanya kau yang menjadi jaminan, tapi rumahmu juga"

"APA?"

Luhan menutup telinganya. Sehun itu hobi berteriak ya? "Barang-barangmu sudah kupindahkan kemari juga.." tunjuknya pada 2 koper besar di samping sofa.

"Aku tidak mau, aku bisa tidur di jalanan kalau aku mau"

"Sayangnya kau tidak akan mau. Memangnya kau mau diperkosa oleh ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang keluyuran malam-malam?"

Sehun menggeleng "Tapi–"

"Kalau kau menolak, bunganya akan bertambah dan waktumu bekerja untukku otomatis bertambah"

"Apa mana bisa begitu?"

"Membantah, rumahmu akan benar-benar kujual jika melakukannya"

"APA?"

"Berteriak, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' padamu. Lagipula aku ini majikanmu..."

BLUUUSSH..

Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya berblusshing. Gadis itu akhirnya mengela nafas pasrah dan memandang ke arah Luhan tanpa semangat.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai pembantumu? Kulihat kau orang yang rapi"

"Gampang. Kau cukup membuatkanku sarapan pagi dan makan malam, tidak perlu membuat makan siang karena aku makan di kantin kantorku. Tapi jika kau sempat kau harus mengantar makan siang untukku ke kantor. Pergi dari apartemenku harus dengan seijinku, menungguku pulang bekerja, dan membersihkan apartemenku" Terdengar seperti...

"Aku bukan istrimu, aku hanya pembantumu.." protes Sehun.

Luhan menyeringai lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun yang kini melangkah mundur. Begitu-begitu Luhan adalah seorang pria, dan dia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Luhan. bisa-bisa pria itu benar-benar melakukah hal yang 'iya-iya' padanya.

"Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku dan menjadi istriku, kau harus bertanggungjawab karena membuatku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kita bertemu tadi"

"APA?" dengan aba-aba itu Luhan langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun.

TBC

Hihihi... ini apa ya? FF lah... -_-

Buat sequel Name for Our Baby... masih saya usahakan.. saya belum pernah beranak (?) tapi kalo udah jadi, saya publish secepatnya

Makasih buat Review dari : **ranryu, baby kyungthoo, shin min hyo, FriederichOfficial, Kaisooship, ArraHyeri2, yamanaka aya, eunhaeza, askasufa**

hehe... saya masih baru punya akun, jadi masih belajar-belajar dan gak bisa bales reviewnya lewat reviewnya (?).. ya begitulah wez...

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Love from... (Part 2)

Pairing : HanHun (GS!Hun)

Sehun masih memandang kesal seorang pria bermata rusa dengan bingkai kacamata yang dipakainya sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tadi sore pria itu sudah dengan berani mengambil first kissnya. Hiks.. padahal Sehun ingin memberikannya kepada suaminya. Pacar sekalipun tidak akan dia beri jika bukan suaminya. Eh? memang Sehun punya pacar :P

Baru beberapa jam saja banyak kekesalan yang ditimbulkan majikannya padanya. Seperti pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Pakaian seorang maid dan jangan lupakan bando berbentuk telinga kelinci yang dipakainya sekarang. Sehun bingung, dia itu pembantu atau apa sih...

"Makanannya sudah siap, kau tidak mau makan?" ketus Sehun.

"Makan saja dulu, aku masih sibuk"

"Tapi ini makanan untukmu, lagipula aku pembantumu kan?"

Luhan menoleh sambil memelorotkan sedikit bingkai kacamata yang sedang dipakainya "Jangan membantah, ini perintah. Kau ingatkan apa yang akan terjadi jika membantah?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "Arraseo" Luhan membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Sedangkan Sehun kini sudah duduk di kursi dengan makanan yang susah payah disiapkannya untuk Luhan. satu persatu sesendok nasi beserta lauknya masuk ke mulut Sehun yang lapar. Maklum saja, seharian dia sudah dibuat tidak nafsu makan oleh ulah Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya.

"_Untung saja aku orang yang baik, jadi tidak kesampaian tadi memasukkan racun ke makanan ini"_ itu artinya untung sekali Sehun tidak jadi memasukkan racun ke dalam makanan yang disiapkannya, karena pada akhirnya dia sendiri juga ikut memakannya.

Sehun menguap usai makan. Diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding. Jam 9 malam. Untuk gadis seusianya, jam 9 adalah waktu tidur. tapikan statusnya sekarang sudah berbeda.

"Tuan, sudah jam 9 malam. Apa kau belum selesai?"

"Belum, kalau kau mau tidur, tidur saja dulu" Luhan masih terlihat konsentrasi dengan laptopnya, sibuk sekali. karena tidak ingin hal-hal semacam Luhan menambah masa kerjanya, Sehunpun memilih untuk tidur di sofa. Tubuh tingginya meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lengannya. Kemudian matanya tertutup dan segera sampai ke alam mimpi. Sehun lelah sekali hari ini.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam tak ada suara sama sekali, Luhan menoleh ke sofa tempat gadis berpakaian maid dengan bando berbentuk telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Luhan terkekeh mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Sehun sore tadi.

.

.

.

"Hiiaah.. kau mesum sekali, dasar tu-tuan–" Sehun berhenti berteriak ketika dia mendapati Luhan yang malah tersenyum lebar padanya. Sekarang pria itu justru terlihat seperti anak kecil daripada pria mesum. Senyumnya kelewat lebar sampai menunjukkan seluruh deretan giginya yang rapi, matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Dan Sehun baru sadar, ternyata Luhan itu mempunyai wajah yang baby face. Sepertinya saat ini Sehun merasa wajahnya bahkan terlihat lebih tua dibandingkan Luhan.

"_Barusan mesum, sekarang seperti anak kecil polos. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kepribadian orang ini?"_ batin Sehun ngeri.

"Karena kau bekerja disini, aku ingin kau memakai sesuatu" Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun untuk memasuki kamarnya. Sementara gadis itu masih terdiam dengan pemikirannya tentang majikannya, apakah majikannya pemilik kepribadian ganda?

Ketika Luhan kembali, Sehun masih terbengong lama di tempatnya. Luhan sampai harus melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun agar gadis itu tersadar dari kebengongannya.

"Ini, pakai." Luhan memberikan seragam maid berwarna hitam dan sebuah bando berbentuk telinga kelinci besar. Tentu saja kedua benda itu membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya. Sehun saja memakai rok hanya saat sekolah saja, lalu ada apa dengan bando telinga kelinci besar itu? Memangnya pernah ada maid dengan bando telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Setahu Sehun tidak ada. atau dia saja yang tidak tahu -_-

"Ak-aku harus memakai ini" Luhan mengangguk antusias dengan senyum lebarnya. Sehun sekarang yakin, kalau majikannya itu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Tap-tapi.. kenapa aku harus memakai ini juga?"

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang siap menangis. What the–? _Dia bukan pria tampan yang dewasa lagi?_ Pekik Sehun dalam hati saking gemasnya. Wajah Luhan saat ini memang tampak begitu menggemaskan. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya. Oh.. bahkan Sehun tak yakin, anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya akan terlihat semenggemaskan ini.

Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Kyaa... Tuan, kenapa sekarang kau jadi terlihat menggemaskan seperti ini?" jeritnya gemas. Luhan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan karena kedua pipinya ditarik dengan keras oleh tangan Sehun yang tak mirip tangan perempuan itu. Bibirnya mengerucut dan membuat Sehun semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Ups, maafkan aku. Tapi, bolehkah aku menolaknya? Aku tak terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti ini, apalagi memakai bando seperti ini. Not my style.." katanya sambil memandang jijik kedua benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak, kalau kau menolak aku akan menciummu" ancamnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun kini mulai berpikir, _kalau yang menciumku seimut ini sih sepertinya tak masalah_.

CHU~

Luhan benar-benar menciumnya dan Sehun memejamkan matanya karena takut berteriak karena melihat wajah Luhan yang menggemaskan tepat di depan wajahnya. Tapi, sesuatu yang tak diperkirakannya terjadi. Ketika Sehun membuka matanya dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah sekaligus bersiap untuk berteriak gemas. Yang didapatkannya adalah Luhan yang tengah menyeringai mesum. Dan kini Sehun memasang wajah shocknya.. -_-

"masih ingin kucium lagi?" wajah Luhan kembali mesum seperti sedia kala. Sehun membeku. Tidak ada lagi Tuan Luhan yang menggemaskan. Sudah tidak ada lagi Tuan Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuatnya terlihat imut. Dan tidak ada lagi Tuan Luhan yang lebih menggemaskan dari anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya. Sehun ingin menangis karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu Nyonya Xi, asal kau tahu kau sendirilah yang membuatku jadi seperti ini"

.

.

.

Luhan sudah memindahkan tubuh tinggi Sehun –yang ternyata ringan dan hal itu membuat Luhan benar-benar terkejut- ke kamarnya. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam yang disediakan Sehun dan membersihkan piring-piring kotor bekasnya, Luhan bergegas memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Besok dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor dan harus bangun pagi-pagi.

Langkahnya menuju kasurnya terhenti ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang terpasang di dinding. Foto Luhan dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang harus menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo namanya. Gadis cantik, mungil, dan begitu polos. Mata bulat dan bibirnya yang jika tersenyum berbentuk hati itu sangat membuat Luhan merindukan sosok Kyungsoo. mereka memutuskan hubungan sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu, padahal keduanya masih saling mencintai. Orang tua Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak menyetujui hubungan keduanya dan menginginkan berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Apalagi orang tua Luhan memang tipe orang yang menghalalkan segala cara. Overprotective pada Luhan seolah Luhan adalah anak gadis yang harus benar-benar di jaga. Padahal Luhan selalu merasa bisa menjaga diri. Apalagi dengan kemampuan bela diri dan menembaknya –Luhan bahkan belajar memanah-.

Memang benar kehidupan keluarganya jauh dari kata aman. Tapi bukan berarti Luhan tidak bisa menjaga diri dan menjaga orang yang dicintainya. Jika memang harus mati, Luhan akan dengan bangga bisa mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk orang yang dicintainya.

Sayangnya teori seperti tidak diterima keluarga Luhan. Mereka membutuhkan penerus untuk melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga dan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Selain itu Luhan juga tercengang dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo di hari putusnya hubungan mereka.

"_Berpikirlah positif ge, mungkin saja aku bukan jodoh untukmu. Kau.. hiks– pasti mendapatkan hiks seseorang yang lebih baik dariku"_ dan setelah itu, Luhan merasakan lembutnya ciuman dari bibir Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya. Mengingatnya hanya membuatnya merasa sesak. Tapi sosok Sehun mendadak membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya berpisah dari Kyungsoo selama sebulan ini.

Luhan menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah dua kali mendapat ciuman di bibir Sehun. Pria bermata rusa itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar Soo, aku menemukan penggantimu. Dengan kemampuan yang sama denganmu.."

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar tidak berbakat menjadi pembantu. Pukul setengah 7 dia belum bangun juga. Bahkan Luhan saja sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya. Pria bermata rusa itu juga menyiapkan sendiri sarapan untuknya dan sekalian untuk Sehun. Menghela nafas, Luhan memasuki kamar Sehun dan mendapati gadis itu masih tertidur dengan pakaian maidnya.

"Oh Sehun.. cepat bangun.."

"Eungg.. eomma.. 5 menit lagi, ne, ne, ne..." Sehun mengigau. Luhan menarik kasar selimutnya dan menarik tangan Sehun sampai duduk dalam keadaan mata yang masih terpejam.

"OH... SEEHHUUUUNN..."

Bruggg..

Tanpa Luhan duga, Sehun menariknya dan kini posisinya berada di atas tubuh Sehun. Sehun rupanya mempunyai tenaga kuat yang tak diduganya. Padahal tubuhnya ringan tapi tenaga Sehun bahkan sepertinya menyamai Luhan. mata Luhan kini menatap bibir tipis Sehun yang menggumamkan igauan-igauan dari alam mimpi.

CHU~

Sehun langsung membuka matanya lebar ketika merasakan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir lain (?). diapun segera mendorong tubuh Luhan ke samping dan segera berdiri di kasurnya.

"Selamat pagi Oh Sehun..."sapa Luhan ramah. Oh, oh... jangan lupakan senyum lebarnya yang kini kembali membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang salah pakai kostum –Luhan kan sudah memakai pakaian kantornya yang formal-. Sehun kini memandang Luhan dengan waspada, takut dipermainkan seperti semalam.

"Bangunlah, ini sudah setengah 7 pagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita, cepat mandi jika tidak mau terlambat.." Sehun menyipitkan matanya "..kau mau kucium lagi Sehunnie?" Sehun menggeleng cepat dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Luhan terkekeh melihatnya. Pria itu pergi ke ruang makan masih dalam mode anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

TBC

Lama ya? ehehe... mianhae *bow

Kiky mah gak berpengelaman membuat ff yaoi/gs chaptered, bisanya buat drabbel atau oneshoot. Maklum aja, ide saya tuh singkat banget untuk diinget. Kalau gak langsung di tulis gak bakalan tahu apa yang pingin di tulis. Ini konsep ceritanya juga sudah berubah dari yang awal.. XD auk ah... udah lupa sama konsep yang dulu. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, yang penting sekarang sepertinya ffnya semakin aneh dengan munculnya kekuatan Sehun kkkkk~

Makasih buat yang udah mau nunggu, baca serta review..

Seneng banget baca reviewnya ^^

Kiky selalu menerima review dalam bentuk apapun. Kamshahamnida... *bow again

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
